forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaolin/Moveset
Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Earn more Renown in 1v1 fights, by killing enemy Heroes, and getting killing streaks to unlock your feats in a match. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptable. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Defense: Reflex' - Your Guard Stance only remains active for a limited time, lasting one second. *'To Qi Stance and From Qi Stance '- Shaolin has a special stance called Qi Stance. "To Qi Stance" are for moves that enter Qi Stance. "From Qi Stance" are for Special Attacks available after entering Qi Stance. **'To Qi Stance '- Hold Light Attack after a Light Attack or Heavy Attack after a Heavy Attack to enter Qi Stance. Keep holding Light or Heavy to stay in Qi Stance. Cannot enter Qi Stance from a Finisher. **'From Qi Stance '- You can use Light or Heavy to launch attacks from Qi Stance. Releasing the held button will launch that attack (exa. If holding Light, releasing the button will launch a Light Attack). *'Exiting Qi Stance '- Press B (XB1), ◯ (PS4) or E (PC) during Qi Stance to exit it. Getting hit will force Shaolin out of Qi stance. All Attacks from Qi stance are a Chain Finisher and will exit Qi stance. *'Superior Block Qi Stance Lights' - Bounding Blossom and Astounding Blossom have Superior Block properties during their start-up, gaining Crushing Counter properties (receives Unblockable and increased damage) when successful in blocking an incoming attack. Time well to counterattack. *'Undodgeable Lotus' - Elegant Lotus is Undodgeable. *'Guaranteed Sun Kick Strike' - Sun Kick Strike is guaranteed after a successful Sun Kick. *'Shadowstep' - Shadowstep (not Side Shadowstep) counts as a Chain Opener, thus entering Relentless as a Heavy. Holding the Heavy input will Fast Flow into Qi Stance. **'Shadowstep Cancel' - Shadowstep can be canceled with B (XB1), ◯ (PS4) or E (PC). **'Side Shadowstep' - Side Shadowstep strikes opposite from the direction of the dodge. As a Chain Finisher, it cannot be Chained after nor can it enter Qi Stance. *'Deflect' - Dodge in the direction of an incoming Attack just before impact to Deflect it. Follow up Deflect with a Deflect Attack. **'Deflect Attack Chain Opener '- Deflect Attack counts as a Chain Opener, thus entering Relentless as a Heavy. Holding the Heavy input will Fast Flow into Qi Stance. *'Relentless Chain Finishers '- Using the same attack twice will end the Relentless Chain. As noted above, Chain Finishers cannot enter Qi Stance. *'Stunning Throws' - Throws will Stun targets. *'Zone Attack' - Cancel Zone Attack after the first or second hit with B (XB1), ◯ (PS4) or E (PC). *'Death Point Strike' - The follow-up strikes of Death Point Strike are guaranteed if the first one hits. Initiating the second or final strike of Death Point Strike prevents Shaolin from entering Relentless. **'Timed Strikes' - The follow-up strikes in Death Point Strike require proper timing to perform. If performed too slowly or too quickly, the inputs will initiate a normal Light Finisher. **'Death Point Strike into Qi Stance' - Death Point Strike can enter Qi Stance mid-combo if the Light Attack button is held during the second attack. This has a limited window of opportunity, thus requires precise timing to initiate. This is Shaolin's only means of chaining from Death Point Strike. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend